No Need to Worry!
by Snivynatic
Summary: No need to worry, right? Wrong. I always thought that would do the trick but now...I'm not sure. After that tragic turn of events, I even doubt that i could have the strength to say those words. Pearlshipping. AshxDawn
1. Chapter 1

Hi Pearshippers! It's me! Probably you're wondering why I'm making a pearshipping fanfic when I just made two advanceshipping fanfics, right? Well… Check my profile! I'm also a pearlshipper at the same time and I'll prove it to you by making one so I'd shut my big mouth and let you read. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. It wouldn't kill anybody.

No Need to Worry!

* * *

Dawn's POV

No need to worry! I always used that, you know? No day had passed without me using that sentence. Even if things are really worrisome, you'll hear me say that with confidence. It's funny when I say it in the roughest of situations, especially when the people around me would say, "That's when I worry the most!"

I'll just tell you one of the many instances I used that catchphrase.

-Flashback (Normal POV)-

Dawn sat nervously on one of the seats provided for the coordinators to make their appeals. This was the second contest she had entered, at the Floaroma Town. Her first contest didn't turn out quite well because she was defeated by her friend and at the same time her rival, Zoey. Zoey had much greater amount of experience under her belt as she wiped the floors with the blunette with relative ease. Of course after having a taste of defeat, she became clearly depressed but Zoey had told her that it was ok to lose, considering the fact that it was the very first contest she'd been to and she also told her that losing will make you learn a couple of new and helpful stuff. From then on, she vowed to train harder and be one of the best coordinators.

Going back to the present, It was now the turn of a lady who wore an odd looking dress. Her name was "Jessilina". Right now, she was doing her appeal on the big stage, being watched by the audience a t the bleachers and also by the coordinators.

From the screen, Dawn witnessed the unique way of the lady to make her appeal. Unique it is, but it was also very amazing. Seeing such a skilled coordinator didn't help. It was the complete opposite; her confidence only lowered.

"She sure is no pushover. What about me if I don't make a good appeal?" She asked herself, evident that sadness was in her tone.

"No need to worry, right Dawn?" A very familiar voice told her. Dawn knew that voice too well so she looked around to see a a boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash, everyone is so good…I might not be able to beat them and qualify for the battle rounds…" She said, looking down.

"Oh, come on, Dawn. You'll beat them. I'm sure you'll pass the first round. You practiced hard so believe in yourself, kay?"

"I guess you're right, Ash. No need to worry!" Dawn exclaimed, her tone filled with confidence.

-End of Flashback-

Dawn's POV

I told you so. Sometimes, I even think that I overuse that phrase.

As I sat here on a stump in the middle of a thick forest, fountains of tears escaped my eyes. Why am I crying, you say? Well…after a tragic incident in my life, I ran away from them…from Brock…from Ash… I left them…or more like I left because of Ash…

He broke an important thing for me… he broke my heart into a million pieces. I like him a lot, you know. Maybe I even loved him…His rash, reckless yet brave and kind personality had me falling for him bad. Imagine a boy who had such amazing traits…which type of girl wouldn't fall for him? This is what happened to me. The nightmare that had finally became a reality…

-Flashback-

(Still in Dawn's POV)

It was a serene night; all were peaceful. Ash, Brock and I were at the forest, doing our assigned tasks. Brock did the cooking obviously, since he was a great cook. Ash went to find firewood in the woods while I was preparing the tables for us three. My job was fairly easy so I did finish before them finishing theirs.

"Dawn." A deep masculine voice called my name. I turned my sights to see Brock looking at me with a serious expression trailed on his face. I looked at him, confused.

"Maybe you should go find Ash now. It's the perfect time." He told me. I blushed of course but I wasn't sure. What if he didn't like me that way? That would make things awkward and I can't risk our friendship just for the satisfaction of my own selfish desires.

"I don't want to, Brock. He might not like me in that kind of way." I told him softly; he shook his head.

"Look, Dawn. I'm sure he likes you. He's just not dropping any direct form of hints. He likes you. And what I mean is like-like." He said confidently, posing with his head tilted up and his hands on his hips. Of course, that didn't convince me one bit.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

"Oh, c'mon, Dawn. He likes you and I'm sure. I've been traveling with him for six years so I can probably read every action he makes."

I was still unconvinced, however. "I want to believe you but I can't put myself into it."

The breeder was now shouting, probably annoyed at me for not believing any of his statements.

"Dawn, I can't believe this. Where's that "No need to worry" attitude of you?"

That's when it hit me. It Is true. At times like this, I would normally say that. I thought about it deeply and after a while, I nodded and smiled.

With those encouragements from Brock, he was finally able to reach me and to weed out my self-doubts. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Brock! That shook my brain. I guess you're right. No need to worry!"

He smiled at me, as well and signaled me something that meant "Go find him now!" I nodded and ran away from him, in hopes of finding Ash.

I actually didn't know where Ash was, though but I am not about to give in. As I ran past a lot of trees, I heard a rustle from the thick bushes. I became frightened, since I didn't bring my bag along with me. All I could do was wait in horror on what mystery that bushes cover. I was shivering, thinking it might be a Mightyena or an Ursaring. Right now, the rustling became fiercer than ever. Because my feet wouldn't budge one bit, the only thing I did was to shut my eyes in terror and wait for the ferocious beast to pounce at me.

"Hi, Dawn. What're you doing here? And why are so scared?" A male voice asked me with his tone filled with wonder. I knew that voice. That was Ash's so I cracked both eyes open slowly. When my eyes are now fully open, I saw the boy who I was looking for.

"A-ash?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, who do you think I am?" He said in his usual Ash tone.

I frowned at him before I replied. "You scared me, you know. I thought you were a Mightyena or something. I thought I was gonna die early."

He placed both of his hands on my shoulders with his eyes gazing directly to my sapphire eyes. I also did the same; I stared at his shimmering brown eyes. Those pair of eyes was somehow magically relieving my soul. I didn't care, though. It was Ash. My friend and my love. As we continued our little staring contest, I eventually became drawn to his eyes. I just stared at it intently without a single care in the world.

"Dawn, no need to be scared. I'm here and I'll protect you."

Those words that came directly from him was so touching that I want to kiss him right now but I'll just think about it after I confess and this is the perfect time. I took a deep breath and exhaled it after. Once again, I looked at his eyes nervously.

"Ash, I have something to tell you so hear me out, kay?" I told him to which he nodded without a word.

I took a deep breath again, trying to alleviate my nervousness somehow and it worked somewhat.

"A-ash… I-I think… I'm falling… for you…"

There, I finally said it. I was still nervous but it relieved me a lot, finally being able to say those words though indirect removed a huge load on my shoulders.

When that came out from my mouth, everything turned mute. The only thing making sound was the wind. I waited for his response though inside me, I pleaded that he would feel the same way.

"I-I'm…sorry, Dawn. I don't know what to say…"

My world suddenly began to crumble and fall apart. Just hearing those words were a fatal blow in my heart. Tears quickly fell from my eyes. I tried to wipe them off but was futile as my eyes shed tears continuously.

"I-it's alright, Ash. N-no need to worry, right?" I tried to reassure him or more like reassure myself but I know myself that I was lying. It hurts a lot…really. I couldn't take it anymore so I let my instincts decide for me. I ran away from him with my top speed. I heard him shout "Wait, Dawn!" but I didn't want to listen because after shattering my heart badly, I might not be ready to talk to him anytime soon. I didn't care where my feet would take me. It's better anyway than seeing Ash who broke my fragile heart.

-End of Flashback-

And that's how I wound up here in the middle of nowhere. It didn't matter, though. I would prefer to be lost here forever than see the one who brought me such pain. Although I still loved him, I know that seeing him now would only shatter my heart more. I'll just stay here until I'm finally ok. It might help me move on or at least weaken my feelings for him.

No need to worry, right? Nah, after that, I might not be able to still say that with full confidence.

* * *

Sorry, pearlshippers! It's tragic isn't it? But don't worry, there's still chapter 2! Let's just see how things turn out, ok? Please review, ok? I worked for this so maybe at least reward me with a review or favorite it, key? Bye now and see you again!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Pearlshippers! I'm back with a new and final chapter! I hope this thing works for you because I worked hard for this. Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW or FAVORITE it.:D

* * *

(Ash's POV)

Dawn! Dawn!

Here I am, trying to find the girl I've hurt in the wide and dark forest. I ran and ran and ran, trying to find her. Where is she? I didn't know. But, my mind tells me to go and find where she is because this is my fault. I hurt her. I just told her the truth that I really don't know what I feel about her but that wouldn't change the fact that I was the one who made her feel a lot of pain. Ugh. Why am I feeling like this? I know that I should feel guilty because it was because of me that's why the situation is like this but why do I feel something more than guilt? *sigh* I didn't know why. Oh, why am I thinking of this now if there's a more serious matter in my hands? I better go to Brock and ask for help in finding her.

I used my fastest speed to reach Brock in the shortest time possible. I have to find Dawn. She might be in trouble…Wait! Oh no. Ugh… I was so focused solely on finding Dawn, now I didn't know where I was. Oh man…why now? I really have to find her. If she gets in trouble or worse, I'll never forgive myself. She is my friend. Not just any friend, one of my closest friends.

I'll just have to trust my guts in this. Without giving things a thought, I wandered the entire forest trying to find either Dawn or Brock or both.

As I continue to run in hopes of finding my two companions, all I could really do was wish that I could somehow bump into anyone of them. All this running is so tiring but …It doesn't matter. Even if I'm… tired, I have to find them. I held my chest, gathering the air that I've lost. This has really turned into one horrendous event.

"Ash?"

Hey, I know that voice! That was Brock's. I quickly twisted my head and saw my breeder friend. Still panting, I asked him while in between breaths. "Brock,… did you… see Dawn?"

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Why are you asking me that? She was trying to find you, you know?" He told with a serious expression trailed on his face.

What have I done? Dawn is lost because of me… What am I gonna do now? I looked directly at Brock and tried to explain things in the calmest of ways. "Yeah… I saw her. I suddenly bumped into her when I just finished gathering the firewood." I said to him while showing him the bundle of wood in my arms.

He still stared at me with those squinty –looking eyes.

"So, what happened? Where is she?" He asked, crossing his arms…waiting for an explanation coming from me. I shrugged my shoulders before I told him the continuation of my explanation.

"I don't know where she is right now but let me explain things first. When we met, she was scared, thinking I was a Mightyena or some scary pokemon because I suddenly popped out of the bushes. I told her that there was no need to be scared I'd protect her and then…she told me. Her feelings…Of course, I really didn't expect that so I had no clue on what to tell her. I thought about it and since lying isn't an option, I just told her the truth that I didn't know what I felt about her. Ironic isn't it? After telling that I'll protect her, I was the one who hurt her…" I looked down at the grass, feeling guiltier than ever.

Brock gasped at this. Covering his mouth, he muttered "Ash, how could you?"

I didn't know what I should say to that but he didn't let me finish. So, I told him to let me finish before interrupting.

"Ok…?" He said with uncertainty in his voice.

With that, I coughed on purpose, trying to clear my throat.

"Ok. Then, when I told her that, she cried and cried. I felt guilty, of course but I really didn't know how I should react at the situation. I thought about it fast and when I did come up with something, she ran away. I tried to stop her but she continued on anyway… I tried to find her and I explored every part of the forest just to find her but I had no luck. Since I couldn't find her, I thought that it would be better to find you since if we two search for her, we'll find her much easily."

I looked down again, thinking how mean I am to such a pure-hearted girl and that all of this was my doings. I felt really sad and guilty but for some reason, I felt my heart aching. I really don't know why but I know my heart is crying. But why? Is it just because I know that this was my fault or is it because…Dawn was in pain?

When that thought came to mind, I suddenly remembered when she lost the third time in the Solaceon Town Pokemon contest. I knew that when she found out that she didn't pass the appeals round for the second time, I know how hurtful that was for her and when I saw her like that, my heart felt a pang of pain for no apparent reason. Is that just really friendship or is this what everyone call…love?

"Ash, Ash!"

My train of thoughts was broken by Brock's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that, Brock. I was thinking of something very important."

He twitched his eyes, obviously because I wasn't paying attention to whatever he was talking about.

"What is that and how is that more important than Dawn? It might not be your entire fault but it doesn't cover the fact that you're the one the hurt her! I really thought that you had the same feelings but I guess I was wrong…" He yelled at me, pointing his index finger directly in front of my face. I understand him though since he did have a thing for the girls.

"Ok, let's find Dawn, now! You go there!" He said, pointing at the left direction. "And I'll go there!" He said; this time, he was pointing to the right. I nodded in agreement. With that, he swiftly rushed to the right, leaving me in the dust.

With him out of sight, all I could do was look at the ground in shame.

"Oh, Dawn… I'm so sorry… Because of me, you have to experience such suffering…" I mumbled with a tear dropping from my eyes. She didn't do anything bad to me. In fact, I was the one who hurt her so why am I crying? Tears fell down one after another, even if I didn't really have full understanding of why I was crying. The only thing that I found as a valid reason was because Dawn was in pain. I could feel it. She's so heartbroken right now…because of me…all because of me…

"Oh c'mon, Ash. You should find Dawn first!" I told myself with a weak slap on the cheek. Shifting my body to the right, I dropped the pieces of wood and dashed to that direction, looking for the blunette.

As I ran, I would look from left to right and vice versa as I might see Dawn doing that. I have already run a long distance but Dawn is more important right now.

After a few minutes while I was running frantically in hopes to find Dawn, I stopped all of a sudden while I was standing behind a pile of thick bushes. Right there in the middle of a couple of trees was female figure sitting on a stump who wore a beanie as headgear. Due to translucent light provided by the moon, her skin glowed and gave off a glorious luster. I was amazed by the sight so I walked silently to see who that was. Hiding behind one of the trees, I realized that was Dawn! I smiled after seeing her ok…at least physically but it was immediately replaced by sadness. She was there, covering her eyes with both hands, shedding tears just because of me. I wanted to talk to her but I have to be sure that I don't mess up again. All I could do at the moment was to watch her from here.

Normal POV

"So this is how it feels…to not be loved by the one you loved." She finally revealed her face. She was still beautiful but her tears were only hindering her natural beauty. "I finally understand Brock." She cracked up a joke, attempting to cheer herself up but that obviously didn't work.

As Ash witnessed firsthand how miserable Dawn was, he began to shed tears of his own.

"I'm so sorry Dawn. I'm sorry… please stop… It hurts me so bad to see you sad." He said sadly and weakly from afar so obviously, the blunette did not hear a single word he muttered.

"I wonder…what if…I fell for Kenny instead. Would that be better? I know that she loved me but…" Dawn asked no one in particular, still crying.

Ash heard this and for some reason, he felt a painful shock in his chest.

"Why did it hurt to hear that? Is this…what it feels to be jealous?" Ash asked himself as he continued to watch over the weeping blunette.

"If I could make one wish…just one wish… I wish Kenny was the one I loved instead so I wouldn't be hurt like this."

Ash heard this as well and it sent a much more painful shock in his heart. He couldn't take to hear those anymore. It hurt him a lot, hearing this from Dawn. He held on to his chest and tried to feel its heartbeat. It was beating fast for no apparent reason. He thought about it hard, trying to figure out the reason. He glanced at the blunette once more and he finally came to a realization.

"How stupid can I get? All this time…all this time. I loved Dawn but I was too dense to even notice. I thought she was a friend so it was normal but after this, I realized it was not. I loved her… but I hurt her…This much…"

Tears formed again and dropped down to the grassy land. He wanted to approach her now but his mind and heart was debating on what to do. His mind was telling me to let her chill down a bit but his heart said otherwise. His heart told me to go to her and comfort her. He have no clue on what to do. He was scared to hurt her again. He wouldn't want to make her more miserable so he really didn't know what action to take.

While he was preoccupied, thinking of what to do, Dawn muttered something again.

"I wish that after this, Ash would still treat me as a friend at least. I know that wouldn't be a problem but I don't even know if I'm ready to treat him as a friend after this."

Ash, although preoccupied, heard that as well and that triggered him to do something now. He knew what he had to do. Even if it might be too late, he wanted to tell him his own feelings towards the blunette. He just decided to let his heart do the talking so without giving things much thought, she approached her. Sneaking behind the girl's back, he placed his hand on her shoulders. With his hand making contact with his shoulders, the blunette flinched and stood up to see the boy who broke her heart.

"W-what are you doing here, Ash?" Dawn asked while sobbing.

He didn't respond to that; what he did was wrap his arms around the blunette's body. Initially, she was shocked and grew wide-eyed but that didn't take long as she hugged back and placed her chin on the boy's shoulder with a smile forming on her face. Dawn was more than happy as her tears gradually stopped over time. Both had felt a hot but soothing feeling inside them. If they would've had a choice, they wouldn't want to break apart but they had to, whether they like it or not.

The moment they're bodies separated, Ash shed tears again as he gazed at the blunette's sapphire ones. She was clueless on why the boy in front of him was crying but she wanted to know.

"Why are you crying, Ash?"

Ash shook his head and smiled weakly at the girl.

"I am so sorry, Dawn… because of me, you have to experience such pain…just because of me, you were hurt this much…"

This time, it was Dawn's turn to shake her head. " I understand, Ash. I know you were only being honest so No need-"

She stopped right before she could finish her favorite catchphrase as she wasn't sure if she still believed in that little saying. She looked away so Ash wouldn't notice that tears started to form again. Too bad for her, Ash quickly took notice of this and using his hands, he turned the girl's face towards him. Dawn couldn't resist but she could still turn her eyes away so she did. Ash stopped her, however.

"Please, Dawn. Please, at least look at me…" he pleaded; the girl shifted her gaze to the boy but she didn't say anything.

"I am so sorry that I was so dense to realize that… I love you, too. It might be too late to say that but-"

Ash's eyes widened when he was interrupted by Dawn's lips. At first, he didn't know what to do as he was only at the process of analyzing what was occurring right now but he didn't say that he didn't like it. He loved it so he kissed back soon. That kiss was a passionate one but it was rather simple. It wasn't too mature but also not too childish. They stayed like that for a while with both not wanting to let go but instincts itself would be the one to push them apart. After a couple of seconds, they broke free, gathering up a new batch of oxygen.

Although Ash knew that Dawn was now fine as she was grinning like her old self, he still felt bad about it.

"I am so sorry, Dawn. I've hurt you so I think you don't deserve a nobody like me." He told the girl, in a tone that was obviously filled with sadness.

Dawn instead, held the boy's hand and shook her head slowly with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"I don't care, Ash."

"But-"

"It's alright. _No need to worry_!"

* * *

So how was it? I'm not sure if it was good but I did exert a lot of effort in this so please, give me your insights at least so I could even get a small reward for this. Pleeeeease. ^_^


End file.
